parappatherapperfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Fussenpepper
'Captain Fussenpepper''' (フッセンペッパー機長 Fussenpeppā Kichō) is an airplane pilot. He debuted in Um Jammer Lammy and is the Teacher of Stage 4: Fright Flight!! Um Jammer Lammy After helping Cathy Piller put the babies to sleep, Lammy checks her watch and leaves in a hurry. Due to the quick exit, Lammy steals a skateboard by accident and speeds off. While riding the skateboard, she notices her plane leaving and gets on it in a hurry. When Lammy gets on the plane she is met by Captain Fussenpepper, who is talking to himself trying to figure out how to fly his own plane. Fussenpepper turns around and is hit by a plate that fell from the ceiling of the plane. The hit Fussenpepper suffers gives him a comically large cranial eruption, as well as a change in personality. Captain Fussenpepper puts the plate back in place and snaps at Lammy for being late, harshly scolding her before getting hit with the plate again, suffering from yet another comical cranial eruption and reverting back to his primary personality. Fussenpepper tells Lammy that he forgot how to fly and trails off talking about his dentures. Fussenpepper gets hit by the plate yet again and suffers from the same symptoms as the last hit, he grabs Lammy and tells her to “get to work,” to which Lammy replies by nervously telling him that she’s not exactly a pilot. Fussenpepper gets hit by the plate, gets another cranial eruption, and gets a personality change again. Fussenpepper tells Lammy that he can teach her how to fly a plane, although Lammy is still nervous. An announcement comes on that the plane will be taking off soon, stating that it applies to people in the plane’s casino as well-- making Lammy remember Chop Chop Master Onion’s words and giving her enough confidence to fly the plane with Captain Fussenpepper, who is heard pondering about which hand is which before the Stage 4 gameplay begins. PaRappa the Rapper 2 He has several cameo appearances in PaRappa The Rapper 2, including at his new job as the city hall receptionist where he saves/loads your game saves, his plane in Stage 3: BIG, and in the Come a Long Way music video sitting with Joe Chin. Discography Lammy Version; UmJammer Lammy Parappa Version; UmJammer Lammy secondary storyline Personality & Habits He switches to his other persona whenever he is hit on the head by a loose control panel. At some times, he has a strict and anger-filled personality with all the ferocity of a drill sergeant. At others, he has a calm and gentle personality with a younger mindset and a naive mind, often spouting out random thoughts. Design He is a short old light-skinned human with a big round nose and gray moustache. His attire represents his mental state of living in both the past and the present. He wears a leather aviator cap with goggles -which were worn in WWII- and a deep-blue airline pilot suit with the eagle brooch that shows hims to be of the US Air Force Colonel rank. His two golden striped sleeves however indicate a lieutenant rank. Trivia *Hairdresser Octopus shares Fussenpepper's character quirk, also has a split personality in which the "calm" half is the norm. Although Fussenpepper's one is due to a voice box that keeps hitting his head. *It's stated in Rodney's website that Fussenpepper's plane is a 747. *Fussenpepper actually hit his panel 19 times on camera. Gallery Captain Fussenpepper 2.png Parappa2captainfuss.jpg|Captain Fussenpepper at the city hall in PaRappa The Rapper 2. CaptainFussNormal.png|Captain Fussenpepper when he's in his "normal/dopey" personality. CaptainFussCrazy.png|Captain Fussenpepper when he's in his "angry" personality. Line Sticker Lammy 31.png|LINE Stickers UJL guide 30 31.png UJL guide 32 33.png UJL guide 34 35.png UJL guide 82 83.png Category:Characters Category:Teachers Category:UmJammer Lammy Category:PaRappa The Rapper 2